


You love him, don’t you? | fundywastaken

by beezie_official, StarthornFromScratch



Category: Dream SMP Minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Fundy - Freeform, Fundynotfound (?), M/M, Ship, Wholesome, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, fundywastaken, i can only write angst well, i don’t know what to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beezie_official/pseuds/beezie_official, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarthornFromScratch/pseuds/StarthornFromScratch
Summary: (currently on a break)This is an AU where Dream and Fundy are officially together. Fundy does everything for his fiancé but is questioning if Dream really loves him. Don’t read the following words if you want spoilers. George is madly in love with Fundy, and Fundy is disappointed of Dream because he flirts with George (just as a joke). Eventually Fundy gets mad and is confronting Dream. A crazy love-triangle I know.(Story is written by beezie c: )
Relationships: Clay| Dream & Floris | Fundy, Georgenotfound & Dream, Georgenotfound & Fundy
Comments: 41
Kudos: 71





	1. questioning your love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, before this story starts I wanna say that this is my first time ever writing in English! I’m German, so please don’t blame me if I do any mistakes:)

Fundy feels like he’s trapped inside his thoughts. Yeah, he sure is happy with his fiancé and that dream said:“Yes, Yes I will marry you Fundy“. He prepared everything, the date ( ~~𝚑𝚎 𝚏*𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚞𝚒𝚕𝚝 𝚊 𝚍𝚊𝚖𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚞𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚏𝚝~~ ), he asked dream to marry him, he asked him to move together with him, he’s always asking dream:“How was your day, Dream?“, „How are you? Are you hungry? Are you okay? You sound upset is everything okay? Are you-

**Stop.**

This just doesn’t feel right. 

Fundy started to shake. His hands are getting cold- almost freezing. Why is he getting cold now? It’s in the middle of July. He checks his social media (they have smartphones there that’s part of my AU).

_Georgenotfound posted a new picture. Go check it out! -_

His Instagram notification said. The fox clicked on it. The app is loading until he sees the post. A picture of Dreams and George’s minecraft skins, standing on a craftingtable. He checks the _comments:_

_„#dreamnotfound!“_

_„you guys are so cute together!“_

_„I love gream!“_

_ „New ship? 😳 “ _

He clicks on the last comment, checking the replies.

_„Dude they are obviously in love, dream adores George“_

_„He’s always flirting with George, dream is a simp“_

_„I feel bad for Fundy tbh, dream never does everything for him, but does a LOT for George.“_

The comment was right. Dream never did such things for Fundy. The fox never realised it, thinking dream isn’t the type of guy who shows a lot of affection to their loved ones. Silent tears are rolling down Fundys cheeks.

_„Those fluffy little cheeks“_

Was this the reason? Because he’s a hybrid-fox? Or maybe he isn’t good enough for dream. He isn’t even half as pretty... The song „you broke me first“ by Tate McRae is crossing his thoughts. It really fits his situation. He opens Spotify on his laptop to play the song.

_Maybe you don’t like talking too much about yourself..-_

Yeah that’s true. Dream hates to talk about himself, it was always Fundy who keeps the conversations going.

_But you should’ve told me that you were thinking ´bout someone else-_

George. Dream is always happy around George and so comfortable about telling stories about his personal life. He had enough of this. Fundy stopped playing the song, and walks out of his house. He really needs to talk to someone. Someone tapped on his right shoulder. Fundy turns around, facing George. „You don’t look that happy Fundy. Are you alright?“ George asks worriedly. Fundy really doesn’t want to cry. But he can’t held it anymore. Tears are running down his face, he starts to shake. George was so shocked, he really didn’t know how to comfort this broken heart. Seeing the fox cry made George almost cry too. He decided to hug him. Not a friendly hug, rather a loving and caring hug. The hugs a loved one gives you. George could feel how his shirt is getting wet from Fundys tears. But he doesn’t care. All what he cares about now is to comfort the one he has secretly a crush on. 

***POV Change***

Dream was hiding behind a tree, watching George hugging Fundy close. What is he doing with his fiancé? And why is he HUGGING him?! He wants to move, but can’t. Fundy said something in George’s arms, making George blush a little. Is Fundy really cheating on him with his best friend?!

Dream decides to not go home this time. He opens his chat, and types:

_“hey ~~fiancé~~ Fundy. I’m not coming home tonight. I think you want to spend some time with George, don’t wanna bother you two :) coming home tomorrow! <3_

  
He didn’t know what to do. The blonde decided to go and explore the world. Fundy seemed so much happier without him.

Right?


	2. Tea & Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wants to tell Fundy that even tho dream doesn’t seem to love him, there is one person out there loving him.

**Part two: Tea & Comfort**

They could hear the raindrops splash against the windows. George managed to cook some tea for Fundy, who is wrapped in green blankets. Both sat down on the couch, listening to the raindrops fall. George looks down to his hands, holding his cup of tea close. „You know you can tell me what happened Fundy.“, he takes out a sip of his cup of tea,“ this tea is pretty good, where’d you get that from?“ he takes a worried look at Fundy, „ I don’t know what exact colour this is“, he laughs nervously,“but it tastes good.“

“He loves you.“ Fundy whispers. George’s eyes widen. „Who?“ Fundy looks up, looking into George’s face. Soft clean skin, a beautiful smile and sparkling eyes like glowstone. This is George. Fundy was nothing compared to him. „Dream loves you George.“ „Is that really what you think?“ George asks calmy. The fox nods. George looks at his hands. „He adores you, Fundy. He really isn’t good showing his real feelings.“ ,he looks at Fundy, wearing a smile on his face, „But Fundy, he really loves you. You’re adorable, funny, sweet, charming- this is exactly Dreams type.“

Fundy could feel his cheeks glow up like lava. „That’s really nice to hear, George.“ Fundy says, almost tearing up again. He looks at George:“You look tired. You should get some rest.“ George yawns. „You’re probably right. I should head home now.“ he says. George gets up, walking to the front door. „You know. Fundy. I don’t know about Dreams real feelings. But you should know there’s one person out there who really loves you.“, his hands are shaking,“ even if it isn’t Dream.“ he whispers.

Fundys eyes widen. „What? What do you mean?“ 

“ _you’re so stupid George. Now he knows that you’re in love with your best friends boyfriend.“_  
  
George couldn’t believe he said that. It was probably the dumbest confession ever. He couldn’t look at Fundy. „I’m sorry Fundy. I have to leave.“ He opens the door and is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like short chapters, and I update three times a week ( i think) or long chapters but I upload once a week. Let me know in the comments!


	3. My lesson of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream decided to spend the night outside, looking for something do distract him. Eventually Ghostbur showed up, trying to cheer Dream up. The blonde realised what he really sees in Fundy.

_(Song suggestion: When I was your man- Bruno Mars, Dream- Shawn Mendes)_

Dream was running through the rain, his body freezing. _How ironic_ , he thought, _it feels like the minecraft god feels my pain_. He saw a cave and decided to look for some diamonds. Dream was crafting some ladders, as he spotted a figure watching him. The outlines of its body glowed surprisingly bright. It was Ghostbur. „What are you doing here Ghostbur?“ Dream asked. Ghostbur slowly walked up to him „I saw you running away from your home, is everything alright my friend?“ he asked in his calm voice. It was still hard to believe this was Wilbur. Dream still remembers him as a ruling person. It was really weird for him to see the nice version of Wilbur. „I prefer if you’d call me Wilbur Dream.“ Ghostbur added. Dream finished his ladders and started to climb down into the cave. „I’m looking for some diamonds, would you like to come with me?“ he asked looking up to Ghostbur. „I would love to!“ Ghostbur says, smiling over the face. As they were down Ghostbur said:“You still haven’t answered my question Dream.“ Wilbur looks at him with a worried look.  
  
“Fundy doesn’t love me anymore.“ Dream says, while almost tearing up. Ghostbur gave him a surprised look. „What do you mean? Nothing against you Dream, but it always seems like you’re the one who doesn’t love Fundy.“ Dream‘s eyes widen. „What?“ His voice began to shake. „W-What do you mean? Wilbur I love Fundy! I love him so much. Just like you love friend.“ he broke down on his knees, tears running down his face. 

(imagine the sound of teardrops idk the word heh  😅 )

It was the first time Dream actually showed emotions like this. The blonde took his mask of, the first time someone is actually going to see his face. He showed his teal green eyes who kinda shine in the moonlight, long eyelashes, little freckles and his dirty blonde hair messed up because of the rain.

_*sigh*_

„I don’t care if you see my face Ghostbur.“ ,he gets up and sat down on a dirt block, „It doesn’t matter anyways.“ Wilbur smiled worriedly and sat down next to him. „Let me tell you something about love. And I don’t mean love in a romantic way. You know you can love your friends too. You may not have those little butterflies when you speak to your friends, but you can also love them.“, Wilbur looks at Dream, „Do you know what I want to tell you? Just because they hugged it doesn’t mean they love each other.“ The Ghost looks up admiring the sky. „You don’t know how Fundy felt when you always flirted with George. I know you’re just joking, but because you haven’t shown your feelings that much Fundy thought you were serious.“ Dream felt guilty. „I didn’t mean that, Wilbur.“,he pulled his knee to his chest,“I am so dumb! How can someone be as blind as me!“. Again, his tears are falling down.

  
Ghostbur got up and said:“You wanted to look for some diamonds right? Then let’s get them!“ He took Dream‘s hand to help him to stand up, and together they went down and started stripmining. They enjoyed the silence while they were in their own thoughts. „Why do you want diamonds Dream? You know that netherite is better.“ Dream turned around to Wilbur. „Yeah I know.“, he rubs his hand against his neck,“I wanted to get some for Fundy and my wedding.“,he went to Wilbur and hugged him,“Thank you for this lesson Wilbur. Now I’ve learned what love is.“ Wilbur was certainly surprised of Dreams act. „Of course I would help you Dream. You are my son in law.“ The Ghost looked at his left, „Hey there are some diamonds!“ he shouted. The diamonds glitter in the light. Dream took his pickaxe and started to mine the ore. „Exactly six diamonds. They look so beautiful.“ he said. Behind him, Wilbur started to chuckle softly. „I’ve got an idea green boy. Let’s go to the nether and look for some netherite. After that, we’ll craft a diamond-netherite ring for Fundy.“ Dream laughed. „I didn’t know you were that romantic, Wilbur. But yeah let’s do that.“

**(With Fundy)**

George left and Fundy was really confused. _Even if it isn’t Dream_ he said. „What the hell is that supposed to mean?!“ He said to himself.

_Maybe I shouldn’t think about that much. I should open my chat maybe someone texted me._ ****

_“hey Fundy. I’m not coming home tonight. I think you want to spend some time with George, don’t wanna bother you two :) coming home tomorrow! <3_

_What the hell?_ Fundy looked at the message again. Did Dream see them? Fundy felt his chest hurt. He began to worry about him. 

_How did he know George was here? And what about the „don’t wanna bother you“ part?_

Fundy realised that Dream must’ve seen them hug and thought about something awful. He looked through the window, it’s raining from the buckets.

_What the fuck is he doing out there? Especially in the rain?!_

Fundy knew he must do something. He took a few things, left a message for Dream if he comes back, and went out to search for Dream. The fox didn’t know why, but he could feel where his fiancé was going. He got to a cave where some ladders were going down.

_Maybe he went down here._

Fundy got down and followed a tunnel. At the end he saw purple light. A nether portal. Without even thinking he went through.

“Wilbur look here are ancient debris!“ he heard. Fundy slipped behind netherrack to hide.

_Ghostbur was there! And the voice was Dream! What are they doing together?_

He looked around the corner and saw them both, mining the ancient debris. „Do you think Fundy will like this?“ Dream asked. „Of course! Why not?“ Wilbur asked. Fundy was surprised.   
_  
Something for me? Maybe I should surprise them._

He decided to mine and wait until they notice him.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m really sorry that I haven’t posted, it seemed like I was dead. I might have to explain my AU of the Dream SMP sometime, I just need to write the script! Thank you for your support, I admire and I appreciate everyone of you! ❤️  
> I’m also thinking about to write some oneshots or longer versions of the chapters to go more in detail.


	4. Is this love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy tells Ghostbur the relationship between Dream and him. It isn’t really what you call love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy, thank you SO MUCH vor over 400 Hits! It really means the world to me 🥺. Thank you for being here, I love and appreciate everyone of you! ❤️🙏 Please comment below!

( _Song suggestion: GeorgeNotFound onlyfans... IM JOKING HAHA...please listen to something chill like Tate McRae..:)_  
**  
Still Fundy’s POV**

  
„Son. What are you doing here in the nether?“

Fundy had to grin.   
_  
Finally they’ve noticed me. Took them long enough._

He turned around and acted like he was scared „Father! Nice to see you!“,Fundy really was happy to see him,“You really scared me! I’m just here mining, what about you?“ Ghostbur walked next to him giving his son a hug. He could feel his son’s heartbeat, and started to stroke Fundy‘s fluffy ears. Fundy felt like tearing up. He could finally feel his father’s love. This is all he ever wanted. He hugged him back, even tho it isn’t like a real hug.

(When humans touch a ghost, it feels like they’re touching water. Based on how the ghost feels about you, it could be warm or cold water.)

Fundy could feel warm water. This means Wilbur his own Father finally loves him again. „How’s my little champion?“, Wilbur asked,“How are you and your boyfriend?“ Fundy was certainly surprised because of that question. „Uh I guess we’re okay..“ He was really nervous about that question. Now if he really thinks about it, it really wasn’t what you call love between Dream and him. Well, it was always Fundy who wanted to know about his boyfriend, while Dream always seemed so repellent...

_Should I tell Wilbur?_

Fundy took a look around, spotting a green figure.

 _I could swear_ _I just saw Dream behind a wrapped huge fungus._ (The trees in the warped Forest.)

Ghostbur shook his head „I know something’s wrong. Tell me what is on your mind.“ Fundy chuckled nervously „I don’t know what you’ve expected, Father. It’s“, Fundy took a deep breath,“ it’s going downhill.“ Wilbur looked confused. „What do you mean?“ The hybrid couldn’t help it but started to laugh out of frustration. „Are you kidding me? Have you never noticed how Dream always flirts with George? You don’t know how it’s driving me insane!“ Fundy glanced angrily in the direction where he thought his „boyfriend’s“ direction was. „I don’t know if you remember but the day you died, you’ve blown up l‘manburg. And I got caught in the explosion.“

Fundy looked deeply into his Father’s eyes,“And you know what HE did? George appeared after the fight and HE started to run and scream. His name. All and over again. While I was fighting almost loosing my second canon life. And you know who had to help me? It was Tommy. And now, Wilbur“,he looked at the wrapped huge fungus, staring into Dream‘s eyes. His voice turned into an angry tone-

“Tell me. Is this love?“ Fundy could see how Dream‘s eyes widen. The hybrid let out a little chuckle. „As I expected.“ He looked at his father. „Goodnight Father. Stay safe. It was nice to see you again.“ He went through the portal and found himself in the cave. He went the whole way back, still being angry at Dream for his ignorance. It was almost morning and Fundy‘s fur started to glow a little in the sunlight. Footsteps appeared behind him. The fox turned around.

**George‘s POV**

This was too much for George. Seeing him in the sunlight glowing,was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his life. „George what are you doing here?“,Fundy began to smile,“Aren’t you supposed to sleep?“ George thought he looks stupid how he stands there, staring at Fundy. He quickly crossed his arms. „And you haven’t got one hour of sleep, right?“ George hoped Fundy couldn’t see the blush running through his face.

_Oh my god. Why is he laughing like this._

With his eyebrows raised, Fundy looked at him and smiled:“George, your british is showing.“ The adressed man stuttered:“I-I’m sorry Fundy. I got distracted.“

_Come on George. You know you can be stunning too. Don’t act like a bottom._

_„_ You seem to be more confident about yourself now. Are you feeling better?“ George asked, winking with his right eye. The fox nodded. „Yes I’m feeling better now. Just because of you. Thank you George, you’re a good friend.“ George could feel his chest hurt.

_Just a friend._

„Anyways, I have to go now. I might need some sleep. Bye Gogy.“ Fundy turned around and enderpearled away. George put his hand on his heart.

_I should go home too._

As he walks he could feel someone looking at him. George turned around facing Ghostbur, accompanied by Dream. Dream stared at George, his teal green eyes glowing behind his mask. If looks could kill, George would be dead by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a chill chapter, no drama and anything..well maybe you should be thinking about Fundy‘s behaviour against Dream... And Dream‘s behaviour against his best friend George...😉
> 
> (Next chapter is going to be the explanation of my view of the AU! So stay tuned!)


	5. (Explaining my AU)

Hello and welcome to my explanation! So first of all,

 **How does the SMP look like?  
** Well, l‘manburg is completely blown-up nothing is left. The members agreed that they will just flood water over it and decided to live in peace. Niki said l’manburg is in the past, and they all try to commit no wars anymore. The community house is still there, they rebuilt it. There **isn’t the prison** , Dream did not end up in prison. But it’s unclear how many canon lives Dream has left. Half of the world isn’t explored yet (the nether not included) so they decided to explore everything together.   
  


**Timeline:  
** This is something I need more to think about, but it is definitely after the Pogtopia VS l‘manburg war. I’ll write more details in the future.

**How are the relationships (canon pairings in my story)?  
** Well, _Fundy_ and _Dream_ are officially dating, they are even fiancées.   
  
_George_ is as in the story, deeply in love with Fundy, he even thinks Dream doesn’t deserve him and he could treat Fundy better than Dream. When Fundy is around, he always gets a little nervous. And don’t even think about him and Fundy alone. He would almost faint or something like that.

 _Fundy_ always was admiring Dream for his intelligence. He would do everything for him. He truly loves him. Fundy’s heart is at the right place.

 _Dream_ never actually thought about love. He thought Fundy was a good fiancé, so he just said „yes“ when Fundy asked Dream to marry him. Now he realised that he really loves Fundy. Also, he’s jealous of George because he seemed to be quite close with his fiancé.

 _Tommy and Tubbo_ decided to explore the world together. They are best friends and are thinking about building a new village like l‘manburg. Everyone is going to be allowed there.

 _Karl, Quackity and Sapnap_ are happily together.

 _Ranboo and Niki_ are currently running their businesses. (Not a ship!)

I honesty haven’t thought about the others, and I’m not quite sure if they’re comfortable with shipping.

 **Politics:  
** Well, nobody **exactly** is the „leader“. But the ranking is somehow clear based on the combat skills of the persons. _Dream_ of course is the „God“ he can control everything but doesn’t want to end up in prison so he keeps calm. For now.

 **Storyline:  
** (This may contain spoilers) 

After the war, a lot of events were planned for the SMP. Such as tea parties. A random plug-in (which Dream installed) decided randomly pairings who had to (!) drink a tea together. In chapter 2, George and Fundy had a tea session together. It wasn’t the first time, they had 4 times in total. Dream of course noticed this, but couldn’t do anything about it. He coded it himself so he thought he didn’t do any mistakes.

Well, this was everything for now. I really hoped this helped you a lot! And i thought it may be cool to read about the setting.


End file.
